


leave me to this dream.

by fade131



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Mermaids, Outdoor Sex, Uncertain reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade131/pseuds/fade131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last weekend of summer, they take Yongguk’s brother’s boat out to the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave me to this dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for this week's [B.A.P Bingo Challenge](http://bapbingochallenge.tumblr.com/) prompt, Outdoor Sex.
> 
> Lmfao I'm so sorry

The last weekend of summer, they take Yongguk’s brother’s boat out to the island. 

They set out bright an early, lugging their cooler full of snacks and sandwiches, and Daehyun falls asleep in the bow, jolting away when they come to a smooth stop on the sandy beach. It’s beautiful – it always is – the lake is smooth and calm, the sun is bright and warm. They spend the morning wandering, splashing each other in the water, stretching out in the sand to dry. Jongup sunbathes unabashedly, untying her top when she stretches out on her stomach, she doesn’t want tan lines and she only laughs when Daehyun whistles. Himchan watches Yongguk blush out of the corner of her eye, sees him squirm and try to busy himself, files the information away for later.

After lunch the boys want to walk the beach, to explore, and Jongup waves them off without her – she’ll watch their things, she says, and Himchan teases her that there’s no one here to steal them. But the quiet gets to her too, and she shuffles along the waterline for a little while before giving up entirely. There’s a kayak on the boat, and Jongup helps her get it untied, tells her she’ll come looking in two hours even if she has to highjack the boat. Himchan tells her she’s overdoing it, but Jongup is serious, and that’s sweeter in its own way.

She follows the beach, not too far out, lazy strokes of the oar carrying her around the gentle curve of the shore, past a rocky outcropping. The lake stretches out before her, cold and dark and clear, the sun glinting off the tiny crests of waves. There’s no beach on this side of the island, the shore a ragged ledge of muddy rock, trees reaching to trail their branches in the water. It’s peaceful, gliding slowly under the hanging boughs, with the quiet sound of the water against the rocks, almost musical in its gentle rhythm, but Himchan’s finally considering turning back when the shoreline breaks inward, wide enough for her kayak to slip through the gap.

It’s probably not a good idea, but her curiosity piques, and she turns the kayak slowly into the gap.

The gap widens outward slowly, the banks crowded close with trees and new growth, and for a moment Himchan thinks of turning back but the idea feels her with a strange unease, dissatisfaction making her pull the oar through the water again, ripples breaking soft against the bow. The inlet ends in a deep pool, the trees grown so close together around it that only a tiny circle of sunlight streams in at the center or their tangled boughs. At the center of the pool a stand of rock juts up out of the water, and Himchan circles it slowly to turn her kayak around.

There’s laughter, echoing soft and low through the ring of trees, and the ripples grow out from around the stone in shimmering waves, catching the light.

Himchan stops.

The unease comes back, the strange feeling to move forward, to move, pulling at her like fingers, even as she hears - she thinks she hears - another giggle, the splash of water against the rocks, skin on stone, and she moves without thinking, leaning over as she pulls the kayak around to try and see even though she doesn’t know what she’s looking for. It’s not the best plan, though – the kayak rocks, overbalances, and pitches her over into the water. It’s black, black, black, and so cold here where the sunlight barely reaches, and there’s no sucking wet mud floor beneath her that she can find. It’s disorienting, and she flails in the heavy water for a second that might be an eternity but a strong hand wraps around her forearm and pulls, and Himchan breaks the surface with a gasp. There really isn’t a bottom beneath her feet, and she treads water when the hand releases her, sputtering and attempting to push her soaked hair out of her face. When she gets her bearings, blinking lake water from her lashes, she’s met with soft brown eyes peering up at her from just above the water, her savior watching her with equal parts curiosity and wariness. Himchan grabs onto the rock at the center of the pool for support, so she can focus more completely on this person – brown eyes, yes, brown eyes with streaks and whorls of gold radiating from the center, her hair fanned out around her in the quiet water, dark at the roots but spilling down into a sunset made of silk strands, red and orange and yellow and gold. Himchan holds out her hand, slow, hesitant, and waits – not long, before this person rises up a little from the water, comes closer, avoiding Himchan’s hand. She has a delicate nose, and her lips are a tiny pink bow, and the dark water beads in the dips of her collarbones when she reaches to grip the rock as well, pulling herself up out of the water, and Himchan’s eyes follow the path of the cascade of water down to the heavy swell of her breasts, drawn to the droplets that cling to her dusky nipples before falling. She clears her throat, cheeks heating up, and looks around. Her kayak is upside down, floating lazily against the stand of rock.

“I didn’t mean to make you fall,” the other says in a voice like clear water tumbling over river stones, and Himchan looks at her despite herself.

“You didn’t. I mean, I wasn’t paying attention, I guess. I’m – Himchan.”

She grins, reaching up to push her saturated sunset hair behind her ear. “I’m Youngjae,” she says, reaching for Himchan’s hands. She almost pulls back, but Youngjae laughs and tugs at her, tows her over to shore. The edge of the pool is a ledge, she finds when they get close and there’s still not bottom beneath her feet. She hauls herself up onto it, and Youngjae crosses her arms on the stones beside her, watching as she rings the lake water from her t-shirt and her hair. Something brushes against her calves and she jolts a little, and Youngjae laughs like the rush of gentle waves over coarse sand. Himchan feels a tug inside her chest, a pull, something that says to slip back into the water, to get closer. It’s gone as quickly as it came.

“You’re different,” Youngjae says, quiet, shifting closer, and there’s that brush against her calves again, but this time it’s slick scales, and Himchan’s heart is suddenly pounding in her ears. Youngjae rests her arms on Himchan’s knees this time, uses her as a support. She reaches to tug at Himchan’s wet, clinging shirt, the black fabric peeling up off her skin.

Himchan squirms, and the hem slips from her fingers. “We didn’t see another boat when we came in. How did you get out here?”

Youngjae laughs again. It sends shivers up Himchan’s spine. “I swam.”

“Swam? But it’s like, a mile—”

Youngjae uses her grip on Himchan’s knee to lever herself up, reaching to press a finger to Himchan’s lips. “You’re talking too much,” she says, but Himchan’s not really listening, eyes wide as she follows the smooth wet curve of Youngjae’s tan skin down to her hips, melting into shimmering red scales, yellow-gold fins trailing in the water like streaks of sunlight. Himchan shifts without meaning to – startled – and Youngjae overbalances, and ends up sprawled on top of Himchan, pinning her down against the damp grass. She laughs, and Himchan feels a laugh well up in her throat too, but it might be more nervousness than anything – she feels hot all over, and Youngjae’s voice makes it worse, Youngjae’s warm wet skin and the slick slide of scales against her thighs, she feels dizzy, drowning.

Youngjae lifts herself up with her hands, on either side of Himchan’s shoulders, her hair a shimmering curtain. “I’ve never met a human before,” she says, and Himchan wants to say she’s never met – a mermaid – but Youngjae’s pulling her heavy t-shirt off her, and her cheeks flame red.

“What are you doing?”

“I told you, I’ve never met – can I see?”

It’s so innocent, Youngjae’s soft bright eyes peering up at her imploringly, curious and sweet. Himchan feels – strange. If she says no, Youngjae will back off, but she doesn’t think she wants to. Nodding makes Youngjae grin devilishly, and before Himchan can wonder at that their lips meet sweet and slow. Youngjae tastes clear, like fresh cold water, and this close she smells like the hot summer sun on smooth stone. It feels like cold liquid poured down her throat, tingles spreading out from her chest all the way to her fingers and toes, leaves her breathless. Youngjae’s hands and mouth are cool and soft, exploring the curve of her throat with little nips and pushing aside the brightly patterned fabric of her bikini top. Himchan gasps when Youngjae closes her lips around a nipple and teases sensitive flesh with flicks of her tongue. She feels hot, hot all over, but Youngjae’s mouth is still so cool, trailing kisses and licks down the soft plane of her stomach, curious hands smoothing over her hips and thighs, pushing her knees apart.

“You’re the most different here,” Youngjae breathes against her skin, the whisper of dark water under the moon, and her tongue is cold along the sharp jut of Himchan’s hips, the delicate curve of her stomach, the soft pale insides of her thighs. Youngjae seems fascinated by the faint line where her tan stops, leaving little kisses along the border as nimble fingers hook under her bikini bottoms and pull. The ties let go on one side as Youngjae drags them down her thighs, abandoning them tangled around Himchan’s knee in favor of pressing her thighs wider apart, strong fingers digging into soft skin. Himchan yelps, flushing hot and embarrassed, but Youngjae makes such a hungry noise that she can’t make herself want this to stop.

Youngjae nuzzles between her thighs, her tongue cold against heated skin as she licks between her lips, the tip circling her clit, humming against her when Himchan shudders and whines, fingers tangling in sunset hair. She laps eagerly at sensitive folds, tongue dipping into her entrance, never giving Himchan as much as she wants. When Himchan squirms, thighs clenching, Youngjae huffs a tiny laugh and kisses her clit, teasing, before her tongue slips into Himchan’s wet entrance, licking into her deeply and Himchan’s cursing, panting, flushed hot and shaking, her hips rocking up helplessly when Youngjae’s thumb brushes over her clit. She almost begs Youngjae not to tease but her too-long tongue is sliding in and out, pausing ever now and then to lap at her wet folds, her thumb still rubbing slowly back and forth over her clit and Himchan’s orgasm rushes through her without warning, a shuddering crescendo of wanton moans that bows her back and leaves her breathless and lax and tingling all over. Youngjae hums, pulling back from her only enough to lick over her entrance, chasing trembling gasping jolts of pleasure through Himchan’s body. 

When she stops and Himchan can finally move her limbs she looks to find Youngjae grinning, chin propped on her hands, elbows on the ledge of the pool. Himchan takes a shuddering breath and tries to collect herself, sitting up sluggishly. Youngjae smirks, smug and self-satisfied.

“You sound so lovely crying my name,” she says, and Himchan feels herself flush, cheeks hot. Youngjae’s laugh bubbles over, bright and sweet.

Himchan starts to think of a retort, something, but there’s a noise drifting out through the trees, and she realizes after a moment that it’s Daehyun’s voice, calling her name. Her sluggishness vanishes instantly, the reminder jolting her upright, and she hurriedly tries to fix her clothes. When she looks up she sees that Youngjae’s pretty smile has vanished, and she’s sunk back down in the water again, golden brown eyes watching her unhappily.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, “they must be worried, I’ve been gone for a long time.”

Youngjae shakes her head a little, the yellow tips of her hair swirling in the water. “Promise you’ll come back.”

Himchan’s eyes widen, even as she pulls on her still damp t-shirt, brushing a little dirt from the hem. She looks disheveled still, she knows she must, pushing a hand through her black locks to try and regain a little dignity. She doesn’t know how to answer, and Youngjae frowns, brows knitting together.

“Promise you’ll come back again,” she demands, her voice like ice cracking underfoot, the short sharp drop into freezing water. Himchan’s heart hammers in her chest.

“I promise,” she whispers. She could say no, but she doesn’t really want to. How can she pass up a chance to know if this was real? If she comes back again and Youngjae’s not here, she can cast it off as a dream – maybe she hit her head when she fell out of the kayak – but if she is…

Daehyun yells her name again. He sounds worried.

“I’m here!” she calls back, drawing her feet under her, about to get up. The kayak is still drifting, overturned, by the stone at the center of the pool. Youngjae levers herself up on the ledge, strong arms pulling her body out of the water, and Himchan leans down without thinking to meet her lips in a gentle kiss. 

“I’ll see you soon,” she says, and then she drops back down into the dark water with barely a ripple in her wake, just as Daehyun pushes through the stand of trees. Himchan sees the bright streak of red and gold, sunlight glinting off shimmering scales, before Youngjae vanishes completely.

Daehyun is worried, Himchan can see it in the wideness of his eyes and the downturn at the corners of his lips, but he laughs and helps fish the kayak out of the water to drag back through to the beach. He teases Himchan for getting lost, and holds onto her hand as they walk, and tells her Jongup sent him out to find her. They’re worried too – Yongguk grumbles about the missing oar to hide it, and Jongup latches onto her waist, unabashed.

They spend another lazy hour on the beach, Jongup collecting pretty stones from the lake’s edge, Daehyun’s fingers threading slowly through Himchan’s hair where she’s resting against his thigh. Finally, Yongguk looks up from his book and says they ought to head back, and so they pack up the last of their things, piling into the boat. Himchan watches the island grow smaller, distant, and rests her head on Daehyun’s shoulder, tuning them out as they talk about where to go for dinner. She must drift off for a little while, because she dreams of crimson scales, and Youngjae’s hair is twisting curling flame, and Youngjae’s eyes are spots of golden light in the darkness. They talk about land, Himchan thinks, or Youngjae tells her about what’s at the bottom of the pool, but the words disappear as soon as she learns them. _Bring your boyfriend, when you come back,_ Youngjae says, teasing. Himchan wants to say Daehyun’s not, but Youngjae is smiling like she knows better, and Himchan can’t speak. The last kiss is cold, cold, cold.

Daehyun nudges her, gently, to wake her, but she startles anyway. “Hey, time to get off,” he says, grinning, bright and warm. “Were you dreaming?”

“About mermaids,” Himchan mumbles, disoriented, and Daehyun laughs, and helps her out of the boat.

The island is a dark smudge out on the water, the sun setting in a flare of gold and red and orange behind the trees on the far bank. Himchan watches the colors fade slowly into darkness, and she wonders. 

She hopes Daehyun will be interested in coming back.


End file.
